Story of My Life
by Yoharashi
Summary: AC Ok, so Kadaj has a normal teen life, right? Wrong. He has dreams and is willing to sacrifice them for Denzel, that is till he realizes there's more to his feelings than he thought.. Who is it Cloud cares for now? And Who's fallen for who?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-  
**

**K**adaj was slouched down with his remote in his hands. He sighed , bored, nothing on tv seemed to gain his attention, he pouted, missing Nii-san. Yazoo was beside him, leaning against Loz, asleep, he seemd to have an even shorter attention spand than the youngest of the silver haired gods. Loz had his hand against his cheek resting it against the arm of the couch. Loz was only two years older than Yazoo, Loz decided to wait till Yazoo graduated highschool to go to college, and so they both ended up going together mon-fri. The house was quiet usually with just Cloud and Kadaj, and normally Cloud would have been back by now, but was two hours late. Of course the day hadnt been that perfect anyways..

_Kadaj looked at the love notes in his locker that he got daily and skimmed through them, showing no intrest whatsoever. His eyes widened when he saw one, unbeiliving He ripped it open, throwing the rest in the trash. 'It must be a fake...' he thought. But as he opened it, recognizing the hand-writting it indeed wasnt a fake. He brushed back a silver bang behind the pale shell of an ear, but being used to being in that position, it fell right back into place. He turned around and saw the person who wrote it standing there. He stepped back, there he was, just staring at him, in the middle of the hall way with no one around.. His stomache lurched and he felt sick, he took another step back, but the other one didnt move, just stood watching, as if just a glimpse of Kadaj was heaven for a minute or so...Of course Kadaj didnt find it very amusing, especially now with no one around!_

_In the classroom finally after he managed to gain enough nerve to walk to class..  
Kadaj sunk down low in his seat, sensing the other one staring at him...still. He turned around, finally gathering enough courage to speak. "STOP STARING AT ME, IM NOT SOME FREAKIN ANIMAL!" he growled. The other one felt his heart sink, but Kadaj indeed did not stop. "AND DONT EVER GIVE ME ANY MORE NOTES EITHER, ITS HARD ENOUGH GETTING THEM FROM THE CURRENT PEOPLE, AND I REALLY DONT NEED YOURS TOO!" The boys eyes widened. Kadaj glared at him still as the bell rang for class. The boy ran out as soon as he could. Kadaj looked at the ground, suddenly feeling awful..  
_

Kadaj growled and smacked his head. 'Quit thinking about it, the moron doesnt matter, he desevered what he got!' yet in another part of his brain he heard 'How could you ever do that to your own best friend? That admired you and looked up to you...who knows what hell do now..' He must have looked pretty miserable because he didnt even notice Cloud had walked in and was standing by the couch watching him, and that was his whole reason for being there in the first place was waiting for Nii-san. He jumped when seeing him, suprised. "N-Nii- san!" He mumbled. Cloud raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat, hungry from the long day. Kadaj looked at the ground. 'stupid friends...it seems all they do is hurt me!' The phone rang. _Again... Again... Again... Again_..."Kadaj please get that." Cloud said through a mouthful of something. Kadaj snapped out of thought and grabbed the phone. "H..hello?" He said, stumbling on words still.. His eyes widened and his heart sank. 'NO!' He couldnt speak...his eyes just wide...no words he could ever say could EVER describe his pain. Cloud walked in swallowing the last bites of whatever he was eating and drank a glass of water quickly and greedily, then looked over and noticed Kadaj. "K...Kadaj?" This was not his brother, his brother _NEVER _looked this sad...his brother _NEVER_ was at loss of words..not his brother...maybe anyone else..but not Kadaj. If cloud was ever sad, Kadaj would talk no matter what and try to make him feel better, Yazoo usually kept silent, but at least he still tried, Loz couldnt handle it, he cried plenty himself already.. Cloud walked toward Kadaj and stood in front of him, and bent over, examining his face. Kadaj looked up and blinked. Cloud jumped and turned around, embarrased for some reason. He cleared his throat and sat by the other. "So...?" Kadaj stared at the ground in thought for a while, before answering his brothers question. "Just a bad day.." He whispered, his voice hoarse so that it was barely understandable. Cloud looked at him with eyes narrowed, knowing that there was indeed a lot more to the story, and he was determined to get it all out too, Sephiroth would be mad if he found out Cloud had started slacking off... Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz used to live with Sephiroth for a while, but even though they were well behaved, Sephiroth couldnt handle it, and would have eventually gone crazy, so Cloud had no other option but to take the three in on his own. He had had them for 5 years now. Kadaj was 12 when he first came, and was first to speak..Yazoo was 14 and never spoke, and even now he hardly does..Loz was 16 when he came, and cried everyday, although he had gotten a lot better with that problem, he still did it on and off. The boys now being 17, 19, and 21 had grown pretty close to Cloud and he held no regrets for knowing hed have to let them go one day, he didnt really think of himself as a parent anyways, more of an older brother, even though he rarely ever fought with them, especially Yazoo, who had never once smart-mouthed Cloud.

"Tell me whats wrong." Cloud said again to Kadaj. Kadaj looked at him, his eyes showed no tears, but numbness.. "Denzel is in the hospital..He...he committed suicide...b...because of...of..me..." He shook his head an grasped his hair, balling up fists. He had done this before, but rarely, he would ball up his fist then let go and bring them out, ball them up once more and punch himself hard on both sides. Clouds eyes were full of pity. He put his hands on Kadajs. "Dont." He whispered. Kadaj looked up at him, tears streaming from his eyes.

He was _crying._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Alright yes I DID make Denzel Kadajs age, oh well! Thats the only thing Ill change...shifty eyes Pretty dumb plot so far though, huh:( but...It will get better!:) anyways I know you have questions about wtf is going on, but remember this is a prologue, XP so therefore I have rights to make it confusing on the prologue! Sadly I have to answer the questions when it comes to the chappies though...:( -Arashi P.S. comments please )_


	2. Blood Smells Like Fear

_**Chapter 1- Blood Smells Like Fear**_

disclaimer- I dont own FF7AC, nor any of the characters from it. Uh...I do not claim to own them...I do not own any music I use as songs on here unless I say I do :P

**K **adaj looked out of the car window silently, after Kadaj had told Cloud about his friend in the hospital, Cloud had put him in the car, taking him there immediantly, though it had taken a while to wake up Loz after he had fallen asleep, Yazoo was no problem, now they were pretty drowsy in the back, but didnt sleep, wanting to support their brother, sensing his pain quite easily.

Kadaj didnt turn his head around, he hated people seeing him cry. Cloud watched the road in deep thought, seeing tears, and so many too had in its own way cut a deep hole in his heart. When he saw the pain in his brothers eyes, he knew he _HAD_ to get him to the hospital, and soon. If Kadaj blamed himself he would usually crawl in Clouds closet in his room, sulking for a while, before Cloud finally after a few hours would crawl in after him and comfort him. Even at 17 he tended to do this often...suprisingly he had a tender heart.

Cloud remembered when Kadaj was 12, when he had first came, he always tried to act like he understood what was going on, but truth be told, he hadnt a clue. He thought Mom had just gone on vacation and would be home later, and it hurt too much to tell him the truth, so Cloud let him learn on his own, having not enough courage himself. For a long time Yazoo closed the world out. Hed often be in his room(which was Clouds old room that he decided to claim as his own) with his headphones on full blast, eyes shut in the dark room, sitting on his bed leaning against the backboard with his chin on his knees almost and his head resting helplessly on his arm, eyes blank. He did this everyday, and when it was finally time for school, hed just throw on anything in sight, normally some of Clouds pants and a random shirt, since he himself didnt own much clothing. He would always drag around and got slacky on his hair, so that more than often Cloud would have to sit him down and brush his long hair. Loz was often out with his friends, and sometimes missed a few days of school, but made it up very easily, so it really didnt matter, so Cloud didnt fret over him as much, but he still was a handful at times, and when upset would get pretty violent, Yazoo had quite a few scars to prove it.  
But...Kadaj was different. He stayed right under Cloud...Like a shadow, always there every second, and when Cloud had to go to work hed stay on the couch and wait, which he still did everyday. He never spoke, he was just there, but his eyes showed he had many hidden questions. Perhaps he was too afraid to ask, or maybe even embarassed, but he never did ask Cloud anything that he truly wanted to know, that he _NEEDED_ to know, so Cloud didnt say anything either,even though he knew he should.

Cloud shut his eyes in the memory, how often he got lost in memories of them all..they were dear to his heart. The hospital was in sight finally. Kadaj felt his heart bang hard, in worry, and nervous couldnt begin to sum it up. 'Denzel...' Cloud looked over at Kadaj, he was indeed lost in a totally different world...one that Cloud wouldnt want to be in for anything, he knew oh too well Kadaj had a very warped mind, you never knew what was going on in it. Its strange how the past influences your future so much, sad how your life is being summed up every second. Cloud parked the car and Kadaj raced out quickly and darted into the emergency room doors. Yazoo was quick to follow him, knowing he often got himself in trouble. Cloud locked the car and followed after them. Loz stayed in the car listening to music with Clouds car keys that Cloud didnt know he swiped. Yazoo and Cloud kept a strong watch on Kadaj at all times.

Kadaj saw the nurse's lounge in site. He gulped and walked toward it slowly. What he wouldn't give for it to be him instead of Denzel in there. He sighed and looked at the nurse. She had long brown hair and matching eyes, and wore a common nurse outfit, minus the hat. She looked to be in her late 20's, and was looking down at a book boredly. "What is Denzel H's_(yes i made this up too) _room number?" She looked up from the book and scooted over to the computer, typing in the name. She then looked at him. "122." She said, then grabbed her book and began reading again.

Kadaj looked behind him to see if Cloud and Yazoo were still there, and of course they were. Yazoo smiled at him and winked. Cloud half-smiled and nodded. Kadaj nodded back and began walking past some more doors labeled Therapy, Employees Only, Oxygen, etc. He sighed, hating the gray and white hall ways. He almost stopped and turned to leave, but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Yazoo. Yazoo smiled warmly, gently, calmly. Instantly a wave of relief flooded over Kadaj. He smiled back a bit weakly and kept walking. Cloud was a bit ahead and had the elevator button pre-pressed. Kadaj and Yazoo ran to catch up and got in the elevator just in time_.(yes i know the elevator door stops if you put your hand there, BUT OH WELL! XP) _Kadaj had his eyes shut, not wanting to see his first few steps out of the elevator. The elevator door opened, and it took every amount of will-power for Kadaj to step out. He opened his eyes and gulped at the first sight he saw...face to face. Denzel looked at him with cold brown eyes. "Well be down-stairs." Yazoo said, and before Cloud or Kadaj could object, Yazoo had Cloud in the elevator with the door shutting, waving bye to his poor brother.

Kadaj turned back with a horrified look at Denzel. Denzel apparently didnt feel like wearing hospital clothes, because he had on baggy pants and a baggy T-shirt. Denzel just watched him, waiting for him to make his move. Their eyes met, and Kadaj backed up a bit, not knowing what to do. He looked at the ground after a while and said,"Why aren't you in your room?" Denzel laughed a bit. "I get a break." He said simply. "Where were you going to go?" Kadaj asked. Denzel looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "Doesn't matter." He said and with that he walked into the elevator. "NO!" Kadaj yelled, pulling him out and into his arms. He sobbed and hugged him tightly. Denzel shook a bit and tried pushing away, hurt, but after a while he couldn't help it and gave in, resting his head against Kadaj's chest. Kadaj sobbed in his hair, and Denzel sobbed in his chest. Kadaj saw dried blood and stitches on Denzel's wrist. How much blood smelled like fear.

Kadaj let go after a while and pushed Denzel a little bit away, lifting his chin up so that Denzel saw into his eyes. "I'm sorry." Kadaj said. Denzel smiled, but it was a smile of pain...deep pain. "Don't worry, I won't be a burden much longer." He whispered. He then put a hand gently on Kadaj's cheek and his smile changed to a much happier looking one. "Thank you...for just that moment...it eased my mind...thank you." He said. Kadaj shook a bit and felt some tears come to his eyes. Denzel smiled still, and used his thumb to gently wipe them away. "Don't be sad, it's alright, the pain will be gone." Kadaj looked him straight in the eyes and saw doubt. "Not even you believe that." Kadaj said quietly. Denzel laughed a bit. "Always was able to see through deception." Kadaj looked to the side. "What made you do it? Tell me about it that is...what suddenly gave you the courage?" He asked looking at him. Denzel looked deep into his eyes. "I thought I didn't have anything to lose, but I was wrong." Kadaj raised an eyebrow. "Why would you-" "My parents died." Kadajs eyes widened. "They died," Denzel continued, "A car wreck. I was home alone that morning, they had gone to work, they crashed into a drunk driver, and ran off the road. Glass went through my mother's head, and my dad burned to death." Kadaj watched him, unable to speak. "Their funeral is tommorrow, I plan to go to it." Kadaj looked at the ground. "I would say sorry, but from personal experience I know that never really helps." Denzel nodded. "That's why I have to get out of here..But they refuse, they say that if I live alone, they are afraid of what I'll do to myself." Kadaj looked up at him. "So, Ill be stuck here for a while, then probably sent to mental rehab." Kadaj looked to the side. "What if...what if you lived with me?" Denzel looked up at him, wide eyed. "Next week I'll be 18, able to live on my own, so why not? We can rent an apartment, we'll manage." Denzel looked sad. "Why would you do that for me? You must be joking to hurt me.." He said and shook his head, walking off. Kadaj sighed. "Denzel-" A nurse appeared out of nowhere,"Visiting hours are over Denzel, back to your room." She said. Denzel rolled his eyes and walked back toward his room. "But-" Kadaj began, the nurse put a finger up. "You can visit tommorrow." She said and walked away, ending the arugment just like that.

Kadaj sighed and looked at the ground for a while, before deciding to go back to his brothers. He got in the elevator, feeling empty and pushed the buttons, waiting. The door opened, revealing two waiting figures. Kadaj sighed miserably. Cloud growled. "See, Yazoo, I told you we should have stayed!" Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "what went wrong...?" Kadaj shook his head. "We're coming back tommorrow." He mumbled and walked past the two figures, obviously not feeling like giving them an explanation. Cloud furrowed his eyes in frustration, Yazoo looked really worried, both followed after a while, running to keep up with Kadaj's pace.

_  
-----------------------------------_

:) Soo what will Denzel do? How will Cloud and Yazoo react to Kadaj's behavior? Perhaps Cloud will suprise us...-arashi


	3. A Loser's Lost Thoughts

**_Chapter 2- Lost Thoughts_**

disclaimer-...Square Enix and what not own them not me...I do not claim to own them...etc...

K, its the next day, a Saturday.

**_K _**adaj sat at the dinner table in the kitchen quietly, head on his arms. Loz was somewhere with his friends, Yazoo was in his room studying. Cloud was in the living room, in thought of how to aproach his brother in a correct manner and find out what was wrong. He sighed and stood up, he decided to just wing it. He walked in and saw Kadaj. How his heart ached to help him. He walked up to him and put a hand on his head. "Kadaj,", he began, "Tell me what's wrong." Kadaj shook his head, not speaking. Cloud sighed, "Are you leaving?" He asked quietly, pained. "With Denzel." Kadaj added. Cloud narrowed his eyes in sadness. "But why...where will you go...?" Kadaj looked up at him. "Far away from here Nii-san." He said to him, staring him straight in the eyes. Cloud nodded sadly. "What will you do, what are YOUR dreams?" He asked. Kadaj shook his head. "I have none, just lost thoughts, and those never get you anywhere." Cloud stared him back straight in the eyes. "You have dreams Kadaj, I know you do." He said. Kadaj shook his head again, "They don't matter." Cloud shook his head. "Yes, they do." He said. Kadaj sighed. "I just want to go somewhere far away...somewhere peaceful..rent an apartment...and..." Cloud watched him, waiting for an answer. "I want to sell art work, I want to be an artist in so manner words, anything just as long as we make the money..." Cloud nodded while listening to him. "Why must you leave me though?" He asked, hurt sounding. Kadaj was suprised, never hearing hurt in his voice before.

Kadaj watched him wide-eyed, but Cloud kept his hurt gaze. Kadaj finally smiled gently and stood, walking over to his beloved Nii-san. He hugged him tightly suddenly. Cloud jumped a bit, confused but relaxed in Kadaj's grasp. "There is a war I'm fighting in right now ,Nii-san. Right now I'm the last soldier on the field, I gotta win the war before it wins me, alright?" Cloud looked up at him, eyes about eight inches apart, Kadaj resting his head against Cloud's staring into each other's eyes, looking for understanding. "It's me against the world." Kadaj finished and eskimo kissed Cloud and walked off toward the stairs, before Cloud could ask anything. Cloud sighed and looked at the table where Kadaj had his head earlier. 'why can't it all be a dream?' he thought sadly.  
Kadaj sighed, exhausted mentally and physically. 'I'm becoming worthless.' he thought and rubbed his forehead tiredly, walking up the stairs. He sighed and walked past his brother's room, hearing Emotionless playing:  
_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
It's not OK but we're alright  
I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate  
I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK  
Kadaj looked at the ground. So much Yazoo hid. Kadaj often wondered when his brother would break, everyone and everything has a breaking point, denial will never change that. It was obvious he searched for music to fit his attitude. Yazoo prefered sadder bands such as SImple Plan, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Lifehouse, and Yellowcard. Kadaj did like Yellowcard, but he was more into harder more angry stuff like H.I.M. or A.F.I. Loz prefered a mix of both, and Cloud liked anything that played, except oldies, then he might just stab himself.  
Kadaj gripped the knob to his room and opened the door, shutting it quietly and locking it. Suprisingly his room was pretty neat, he didn't stay in it much. He sat on his bed and took his navy jacket on his table when his cell phone went off. Even from his pocket the light that came from it when it rang was bright compared to the dark room. Kadaj had always kept his room dark, it allowed him to think. He walked to the table and picked up the phone. He narrowed his eyes at the number. 'No way...' He gulped and opened the phone, "D-denzel.." 

Cloud sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sat on the couch in the living room. Yazoo's head was in his lap, looking up playing a nintendo ds. Cloud was stroking his hair gently. Both were quiet. It was obvious they were worried. Loz sat by Cloud on the opposite side, watching tv boredly. "Nii-san," Yazoo mumbled suddenly, "I don't like Denzel." Cloud looked down at him and smiled gently. "Why?" He asked. Yazoo kept his eyes on the game almost as if he didn't want to show he cared. "It's like he's using Kadaj, and I don't like that." Cloud shook his head. "No, he's just Kadaj's friend..." Yazoo looked off the game now at him. The look in his eyes made Cloud freeze. Sephiroth always had that ability too. "He's making him feel really bad about stuff he shouldn't." Cloud looked to the side. "It's just how Kadaj is...I..." Yazoo looked at him anxious to hear what he was about to say. "Nii-san." Kadaj called, running down the stairs, "lets go see Denzel." Yazoo shot him an 'I told you look.' Cloud sighed and Yazoo sat up letting him go. He turned the game off. "I'm coming." He said. Cloud looked at Loz. Loz shook his head. "Sure?" Cloud asked. Loz nodded. "Cya." Loz said. Cloud and Yazoo nodded.   
Outside it was cold. The sky was dark as if it was about to snow. Hardly anyone was outside. It was the end of fall, soon to be winter and it was already pretty cold. There wasn't any breeze right now, if there was it would prolly be 5 degrees cooler. Lightly a few flakes of snow started falling. The planets heart ached at times so it cried. The sadder it was the icier the tears. Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz had been told that when they were little, and that when it rained it was their parents crying from heaven because they were mean. That was the reason they were so nice to him and obeyed anything he said... but yet it still rained. Maybe they'd never understand what their parents had meant by that...

Kadaj was already in the car waiting patiently for them. He had his navy jacket back on with a white t-shirt under it and semi-less baggier jeans than normal. Yazoo and Cloud were shocked at this but said nothing. They exchanged looks then got in the car. They all buckled up and Cloud pulled out. "Go fast." Kadaj said. Cloud shot him an 'Oh yeah, you aren't the one that'll pay the ticket, so why not?' look. Cloud sped anyways. Yazoo was wide eyed, clinging to his seat belt for dear life. They had already nearly crashed 25 times in a five minute period. Cloud sped into the parking lot, and Kadaj shot out before he had even stopped. He landed on his knee and hand then shot up quickly and skillfully. Yazoo and Cloud jumped out after him, trying to catch up. Kadaj was smiling widely. Headed toward the waiting room. Yazoo and Cloud looked at each other. "This isn't the way to Denzel's room..." Yazoo mumbled. Cloud nodded, but looked forward running after Kadaj still.  
Kadaj saw the waiting room in site and ran forward, grinning like a maniac. He ran into it quickly and into someones arms by accident. They collided on the floor, Kadaj looked down at who he was sitting on then smiled seeing it was Denzel. Denzel had some pink tinge on his cheeks. Kadaj lay down against his chest, hugging him tightly, crying while smiling still. Cloud and Yazoo stepped in and sweatdropped. Yazoo growled and ran forward but Cloud caught him before the other two noticed him and dragged the struggling teen out. 

Yazoo growled in the hall outside the room. "THAT WAS SOO WRONG!!!" He whispered in a really agitated voice. Cloud sweatdropped. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it..." Yazoo glared. "If it was someone like YOU I wouldn't care, but DENZEL!?" Cloud turned red at this. "W-what the freak!?" Yazoo looked clueless for a minute then smirked. "You love Kadaj!!" He said. Cloud gulped and backed up. "Of course, he's my brother!!" He said defensively. Yazoo smirked still. "Seeing as Kadaj and I look so much alike and act so much alike and seeing as I'm right here...what do you think about me?" He grinned evily Cloud turned mega red and kept backing up as Yazoo kept stepping forward. 

Kadaj and Denzel came out and sweatdropped at seeing Yazoo with his hands on Cloud's shoulders, pushing him against the wall with their faces pressed against each other, staring into his eyes while Cloud was about 3 shades of the darkest reds you can imagine. "Erm..." Kadaj said. They both turned their heads quickly to see him. Cloud sighed in relief. 'thank god..' he thought. Yazoo pouted but let go of Cloud. Cloud slowly returned to his normal coloration. Kadaj and Denzel blinked. "Alright then...should I ask?" Yazoo smirked, looking at Cloud. "If you want.." Cloud put a hand over Yazoo's mouth. "No." He said and smiled. "Nothing to explain, Yazoo just tripped and I caught him and thought he was wearing contacts, but I was wrong." He then nodded. Yazoo snickered. Cloud glared. Yazoo snickered still. Kadaj scratched the back of his head and looked to the wall, blushing. 'So cute..' Cloud thought. "Anyways..." Kadaj said, then looked at Nii-san. "I'm taking Denzel to the car...he's staying with us till I am old enough to move out...then we are gonna live together in an apartment." Yazoo and Cloud went blank, unable to respond. Yazoo was the first to regain the ability to think and pried Cloud's fingers off his mouth. "NO WAY!! YOU ARE SO NOT DOING THAT!!" He said. Kadaj glared which shocked Yazoo. "Yazoo, why do you have to act like that!? I love Denzel and you should respect that!!" He said. Now this really hit the nail in Cloud's world. 'Love?' he thought over and over. Was it possible to dig into your chest and tear your heart out with your bare hands? If so Cloud really wanted to do that right now.   
Yazoo clenched his teeth, knowing this must have really hurt Cloud. "YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" He growled and grabbed Cloud's hand. Cloud jumped at this and regained abilty to speak. "Y-yazoo.." Yazoo shook his head. "Don't worry, he can stay. Let's go." Yazoo said and ran off, holding tightly to Cloud's hand. Cloud kept up with him, but barely, in a lot of pain.   
Kadaj looked at the ground then looked at Denzel. "'Lets go." He said. "They are just stressed." He said, trying to assure Denzel. Denzel looked to the side but nodded because all that mattered to him now was that he was with his beloved Kadaj. He smiled gently. How could it be any better than this?_  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------  
...Poor Cloud, eh? Keep reading, and pweez review... D


	4. Zealous

Chapter 3: Zealous

_disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children or anything in it though if I did it would be very yaoi._

arashi: hehe pleaseeeee review and consider this a belated Halloween gift, X3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

**T**he drive home wasn't exactly "good"...

_Denzel and Kadaj sat in the back. Yazoo had to drive because Cloud was unable due to inabilty to think about anything other than Kadaj saying that he loved Denzel earlier. He didn't even dare trying to argue about driving though, even he knew he wouldn't be able, that or he was thinking about Kadaj too much to even know they were driving him and that it was all just a dream.. Denzel didn't exactly feel too welcome either...especially with the angry aura lurking about from Yazoo. Kadaj had frequently tried to explain to him that Yazoo just got like this when he had to go back to college soon. He said stuff like Yazoo hated the people there and what not and didn't get along and always got into fights, and even though this was true it was still pretty much lies in this case, seeing as Denzel was the reason Yazoo was steaming and Cloud was a walking blob of sadness. Cloud hadn't spoken a single word. Yazoo would often ask him stuff but he would just reply with a simple shrug. Yazoo had finally just given up and they had all just stayed silent the entire way home. Yazoo didn't even speed._

-------------------

Now Kadaj and Denzel were in Kadaj's room. The house was completley silent, other than the frequent ticking of the clock. Loz was off called by a friend to fix his broken down truck. He had left at around six and said he'd be back in around six hours because it might take a while to fix the car and then he wanted to go to the movies and see a horror movie. He had wanted to see it so bad he had actually recorded the comercials and rewatched them over and over making everyone pretty annoyed. It was around eight now and he would probably be back at around eleven or twelve seeing as he was always unpredictable even when he set up a time.  
The house was completely silent and it felt really wierd. Normally the house would be loud with the noises of the boys screaming and tearing stuff up then cleaning it up or screaming about not wanting to do homework because it was too easy and they wanted a challenge. Badly. The last time it had been so quiet was right after their parents had died and they had first met Cloud, he seemed scary and strange. Now though Cloud, the man they had once feared so much, sat at the kitchen table stiring around a melting piece of chocolate in his coffee, almost completely melted now. He had his head on his hand and held stired the coffee with the chocolate with the other looking really dazed. Yazoo was in the living room, not making a sound. He had his head down in his arms, leaning against the arm of the sofa with his legs against his chair. He didn't know what to do...He really cared about Cloud, but everytime he went around him, his heart would break because he knew it wasn't him he cared for, it was Kadaj. He really wished at times he was Kadaj...the looks Cloud gave him meant so much, yet the selfish boy didn't even notice these hints of affection! It wasn't fair! Yazoo had constantly struggled to match up to Kadaj in Cloud's eyes, but he never could. Inside he knew he never could but he just couldn't stop trying..he cared about Cloud too much. Not that he wanted to, actually he wished he didn't care the least bit about him for a minute, but then his true feelings resurfaced.  
Yazoo clenched his fist grabbing a handful of his long hair. 'What can I do?' He thought miserably. 'Nii-san...' A few tears escaped his eyes and he quickly and angrily wiped them away. '...you break my heart...' He started to stand, 'so much...' He wiped away all the tears, not letting himself show Cloud he'd been crying and headed toward the kitchen. 'You are so very cruel...' He saw Cloud now with his head down on his arm, looking like he too had been crying.

---

He didn't seem to even notice Yazoo was there. 'How could you?' He tried to smile and walked up to him from behind and gently put his arms around him from behind, his hair falling against Cloud's chest. Cloud jumped. 'Kadaj?' He felt someone put their head on his shoulder and he turned and saw it was Yazoo. "Yazoo.." He said. Yazoo hugged him tightly still. "Nii-san, were you crying?" He asked. Cloud looked at him then looked back at the table and tried his best to smile. "Of course not." He said then looked at Yazoo smiling. Yazoo saw he was lying, he already knew, he just wanted to see if Cloud trusted him enough to admit it. Apparently not. He felt a bit disappointed but knew now wasn't really the time to think about how he was going to win his heart. He burried his head in Cloud's neck. He felt a bit of dampness...tears. "Heh, I feel them." He said quietly. Cloud jumped. "W-what are you talking about...???" Yazoo lifted his head up, faces centimeters apart. "Your tears." Clouds eyes softened. He may not have really felt something for Yazoo, or at least he didn't think he did, but Yazoo held a special tender place in his heart. He always knew what you were feeling, even when you yourself didn't even know...it was wierd.

Yazoo's eyes wandered to the ground, narrowed in sadness. Cloud smiled gently and lifted his hand up and put it on Yazoo's face gently and pulled their faces closer. Yazoo's eyes widened and he looked at him. '...why do I want to..' Cloud's lips were so close to Yazoo's now.. when the refrigerator door swung open and reality struck. 'Oh...shit...' Cloud turned pale. Yazoo was still in dream land, he couldn't get over what was just ABOUT to happen and was wondering why it had ended. He looked over and saw too. His eyes widened. Kadaj. Kadaj grabbed two sodas. He looked at them emotionless and then smirked. The way he could alter his emotions and trick you so easily was one of his many fox-like qualities. Even now he was able to trick them. 

Horror had struck.

"Looking at contacts again I see." Kadaj said. Yazoo glared, a feeling of jealousy suddenly rising. He tried hard not to leap out at Kadaj. He usually wasn't this bad, but knowing how badly he had hurt Cloud made him angry. _How blind could someone be!? _It was so annoying watching Cloud still watch him with such affection even after heart break. It wasn't fair. How could something emotional _hurt_ so badly? It was worse than any physical pain he'd ever had to endure, and he'd been through a whole lot. When they were little Loz had actually poisoned his drink and he had to have a tube shoved down his throat while awake to drain his stomache of the horrid stuff and try hard not to throw up or gag on all the blood coming up, he had broken his arm by fighting, his leg from training too hard, and his finger by actually getting it ran over by Loz while he was checking if his tire was flat or not. Yes he'd been through a lot more than that but this hurt the worse out of all of it. How much of a fool could he have been!? Cloud never liked him and that moment wasn't for him, it was simply for Cloud's relief. Probably was thinking about Kadaj the whole moment too... He glared and stood up and walked out of the kitchen headed to his room. Kadaj raised an eyebrow. "What is his deal?" He asked then walked off toward his room after Yazoo had slammed and locked himself in his. Kadaj walked past Yazoo's room and heard his sad music playing, even now it made his heart ache about how sad Yazoo was at times...he sighed and walked into his room, shutting the door and locking it.  
--------

Cloud narrowed his eyes in sadness. 'what is up with Yazoo? He is acting really funny...' He sighed then thought about Kadaj again. 'Denzel has really changed him...' He looked at the ground, chocolate now gone as if it wasn't even there. He took a sip of his chocolatly coffee and sighed again. 'I hope he'll be okay...' He put his head back on his head and went into deep thought this time about Yazoo though. He gulped and looked toward his room, eyes narrowed.

-----------------------

Tears poured down Yazoo's face, staining it. He was sitting in the corner hugging his knees against his chest. After every tear came more, two at a time, just pouring. He had the lights out and tears just kept pouring. He couldn't stand it...the pain...it was unbearable. He looked around looking for something to give relief...anything. His eyes widened when he saw his collecters dagger/knife sitting on his shelf. He stood up and slowly began walking toward it. He had his Dark New Day cd in, playing Brother.

"**_Once upon a time I knew everything  
When I start to think back on everything  
It all runs away like a memory  
(like a memory)  
Once their was a picture of a happy place  
But I always kept thinking what a great place to leave  
(what a great place to leave)_**

He gripped it hard and quickly slashed it in a fast move and cut deep into his left arm near his shoulder and didn't wince as the blood dripped to the ground. He smirked, all he wanted was to see the crimson. To end the pain...**__**

I'll trade it all  
To have you all here with me

He did the same on his left arm, a lighter cut but it still bled badly. He laughed, enjoying this.

**_  
Father, when you comin' back? (with me)  
Mother, leave the light on again  
Sister with someone, somewhere, somewhere  
Brother, brother, brother_**

The doorknob began turning repeatively. "YAZOO!!" Cloud's voice yelled. He had sensed something was wrong and jumped up. He had a bobby pin, desperately trying to unlock the door. He banged on it. "YAZOO PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR!" Yazoo looked toward it emotionless and didn't respond.**__**

Trailer park heaven was a dream to me  
Cause we had it figured out  
Simple and not jaded  
There was a promise of a brighter day  
But soon that would all fade out

I'll trade it all  
To have you all here with me...

Yazoo smirked sadly and then twirled the dagger in his fingers and cut deep into his left and right shoulder. Deeper than before... a puddle of blood began forming at his feet. He smiled sadly and wasn't able to hold the dagger any longer so it dropped uselessly near his feet into the puddle of blood splashing it onto his legs. The tip that was covered with blood was nothing now, since the whole blade was now coated with the crimson liquid.  
**_  
Father, when you comin' back? (with me)  
Mother, leave the light on again  
Sister with someone, somewhere, somewhere  
Brother, brother, brother.._**

He smirked and laughed in a strange way...demonically as if he wasn't really himself.**__**

When it's something we 3love 3 that keeps us away  
But it costs even more and it's so much to pay  
To have you all here with me

Father, when you comin' back? (with me)  
Mother, leave the light on again  
Sister with someone, somewhere, somewhere  
Brother, brother, brother

He shut his eyes and fell forward,smiling satisfied like and fell soundless on the ground. **__**

Brother, brother, brother  
Brother, brother, brother"

The room then grew completely silent, other than Cloud yelling for Yazoo to open his door. Yazoo's long platinum hair settled across his back flatly and across his face. His eyes were now wide open staring at the wall. 'When will the misery end?' He thought and felt tears suddenly leak from his eyes. He saw the dagger not far away and could easily reach it. He smirked then, still crying and slowly reached toward it...

"YAZOO!"

----

Kadaj smirked at Denzel sitting at the computer and looking at Denzel's art work he had snanned into photobucket. "You draw I take it?" He asked. Denzel smiled. "Yup." He said. "I remember we used to compete over who could draw the best picture in elementary." He smiled more and blushed a bit. Kadaj looked clueless a moment then smirked instantly. "Oh yeah! I can't believe you remembered that!" Denzel raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you?" He asked. Kadaj laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Heh...erm well...not really..." Denzel smiled and laughed. Kadaj grinned and started laughing too. They had Incubus- Pardon Me playing so loudly it almost drown out their own conversation, so they definately had no hopes of hearing what the heck was going on outside and had no idea. Maybe it was best that way.  
"A silver haired angel that looks a lot like me." Kadaj said and looked at Denzel giving him an all knowing look. Denzel blushed and looked to the side. "Heh erm yeah...about that..." Kadaj stood up, put his hands on Denzel's shoulders and kissed him gently for about ten seconds then pulled away smiling. Denzel was wide eyed and blushing badly. "K-kadaj?" Kadaj smirked sexily and laughed. "I'm flattered." He said then took his seat back at the computer. Denzel smiled a small yet happy smile, blushing gently, and stared at the ground as Kadaj went throught the rest of his pictures.

------

Tears poured down Cloud's eyes now too. "YAZOO!" He yelled out. "PLEASE DON'T!" He yelled out. Yazoo kept his head and body on the ground and looked up seeing Cloud. He looked toward the dagger then and smirked once more. ''I'm sorry Cloud, but I just can't take this pain any longer...please forgive me..." He whispered and wrapped his fingers aroudn the cool metal. Cloud shot out fast and nelt at his side quickly and grabbed his hand shaking his head violently, tears landing gently on Yazoo. Yazoo gave him a puzzled look and watched the pained person in front of him questioningly. Cloud opened his eyes slightly then took the dagger and threw it against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Yazoo and pulled him into his lap gently and held him tightly, burrying his head in his chest. Yazoo watched him silently then got up enough courage, "Cloud," he began, "why are you making me suffer?" He asked calmly. Cloud looked at him. "You!?" He said in a sad/angry voice, yet way more sad than angry. "YOU ARE MAKING ME SUFFER!" Cloud said. Yazoo jumped at this, completely got off guard. "I care a lot about you..."Cloud said, fake blushing, "More than you could know..." He looked at Yazoo. Yazoo smiled gently, tears still coming though. He laughed a bit. He seemed to believe it. Good. Its not that Cloud didn't love him..he did...just only as a brother...otherwise Cloud wasn't really sure what he felt about Yazoo really, but he knew he had to say something to calm him...even if it were lies... he didn't really think he cared about him like that, but he had one goal now and that was to tend to Yazoo and make him feel better even if Yazoo constantly clung to him or did anything else creepy like in the hospital earlier. Cloud knew he had to do it at any costs so he would lie to Yazoo and make him think he cared but not really to protect him. It was fair...right? Well, he thought so.  
He sighed and picked up Yazoo. "I'll bandage you." He said gently. Yazoo nodded, feeling happiness for once in his icy heart. Yazoo layed his head against Cloud's chest silently, smiling gently yet sadly at the same time, knowing too well it was too good to be true, he shut his eyes to hold back tears. Cloud walked to Yazoo's bed and set him down gently. Yazoo stared at the wall. Cloud put a hand gently on Yazoo's forehead then left to get bandages. 'I think I am going to leave this place.' Yazoo thought to himself. 'I don't belong here...' He nodded, 'I'll leave. Cloud is such a horrible liar...' he smirked sadly and a few tears fell, 'always has been.' He stood and looked at his backpack. 'most of my stuff is at the college anyways.' He looked at the dagger on the floor and his eyes narrowed in sadness he walked toward it and slung it in his backpack. He added a few clothes and accessories then slung the pack over his shoulder looked at his room once more smiling sadly and opened his window and jumped out. Its wierd how you can make life changing desisions but not think a single thing about it...and with that sooner or later comes regret. He sat his pack down next to the window and pulled his bloody and cut up shirt off and pulled another out of the pack and threw it on. He made it extra baggy, but still the blood caught it and pulled it down, staining the white shirt forever. He growled at it but ignored it and slung the pack back on and ran toward his motorcycle. He went wide eyed and tried to stop but slid on the slippery floor and crashed into Loz...who happened to be right beside the house...Loz had been carefully washing Cloud's car.   
Yazoo growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS!" He yelled. Loz blinked then smiled. "Suprise!!" Yazoo growled, made a fist and crashed it against Loz's thick head. He seethed then opened the door to the house knowing it was no use at all to even try and leave with Loz around, and slammed it behind him. Loz blinked and shrugged and went back to work while rubbing his head in pain.

Cloud came back in the room and jumped when not seeing him. "YAZOO!!" he yelled out, looking everywhere for him. He looked toward the window and saw it open. His eyes widened and he ran toward it, preparing for the worst. "Y-yazoo...!" He shakily opened an eye and saw that Yazoo was not dead on the ground and sighed in relief then looked around again, "YAZOO!!"

Yazoo heard the yelling. He rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. Not too gracefully though. He growled because everything was shaky and wouldn't stay still. Especially the stairs and rail. He cursed under his breath tripped on the last step and collapsed right beside Loz's room. He was completely out.

Cloud jumped hearing the loud thud and darted outside the room quickly. He looked toward Kadaj's room then looked toward the stairs and saw Yazoo. For a minute he forgot how to breath and could just stare at Yazoo. He finally was able to walk and started slowly walking toward him then sped up and slid down beside him and put a hand on his chest to check for breathing. He leaned down and put his cheek against Yazoo's mouth and felt slight breathing. Shallow though. He rose up and studied him. He narrowed his eyes sadly. Out of all the boys Yazoo looked the most like Sephiroth, yet he was the least like him in the way he acted. Sephiroth was a cold being, but Cloud had discovered a warm heart under the ice more than once. Sephiroth wasn't always like that anyways. Cloud felt a lot of pity for him. He missed seeing him but he knew that you can try to hard and that sometimes you have to go away for a little while in order to come back.  
He gently picked up Yazoo and headed downstairs with him. He sighed and set him on the couch and then walked back up the stairs and grabbed the bandages and alcohol. He walked back downstairs and set on the couch. He pulled Yazoo up with ease and began trying to pull off his shirt. It was hard though because it was trying to stick to the wounds because of the sticky dried blood, and Cloud didn't want to hurt him or make it bleed anymore. After many attempts he finally got it off and began feeling of the wounds. 'Deep..' he looked at Yazoo's face and saw him clench his teeth in pain. He wasn't completely out of it. That was good, maybe he would wake up sooner than he thought. He put his hand from the wound and put it on Yazoo's cheek and stroked it gently then leaned forward, "It will be all right, Yazoo." He whispered then sat back up and grabbed the alchohol and cotton balls and began dabbing the wounds with alchohol. He had to use a lot more than he thought he would due to the injuries. He finally finished and the white fiz seeping from the wounds died out. 'I really hope they don't make scars...' he sighed and gently stroked Yazoo's chest, calming him then took out the bandages. He bandages up his arms first then worked on the other areas. It was easier to get done with the easiest first. He finished after about an hour of working on him total. Counting tending to the wounds also. He reached over and sat the bandages on the table in front of them then lifted Yazoo and rested him against the couch. He sat down and leaned against the arm of the couch then spread his legs out and grabbed Yazoo and pulled him forward to his chest. So now Yazoo's head was against his chest and Cloud kept his legs around him protectively. He wrapped his arms around Yazoo's neck and shut his eyes, relaxing. After a while, he fell asleep.

-----------

Loz yawned and looked at his watch. '9:10..time for some good tv.'He smiled and nodded, thinking he deserved it after such a long day of work. He turned off the water and wiped his hands off and walked to the door. He stretched and opened it, locking it behind him and began walking toward the living room. He looked around and blinked, wondering why it was so dark in the living room. He felt for the switch and finally found it and flicked it on. He turned pale at the first thing he saw. 'and I thought I'd seen everything there was to see...' his eye twitched. He watched Cloud and Yazoo move a bit in their sleep, waking up. He gulped. 'CRAP!!! THEY ARE GONNA KNOW I SEEN THEM LIKE THIS!!' He watched them wide-eyed. Yazoo was first awake, "nii-san...?" He whispered quietly, sounding confused and looked up to see Loz giving him a wierd look. He yawned and smiled a bit then rested himself back against Cloud's body once again. Cloud moved around a bit then moved his arms around Yazoo's shirtless back. Loz looked dumb-founded and after a while he walked toward them. 'Apparently Yazoo thought he was dreaming?' he blinked, confused. He poked Cloud's cheek, "Nii-san?" He asked. Cloud swatted at his finger sleepily and groaned then put his hand back around Yazoo, "Turn off the light!!" He whined. Loz rolled his eyes. He knew him well enough to know by now that he was impossible to wake up. He probably didn't even know he was holding Yazoo and was just content in the nice warm position he was in. Loz shook his head. "Yeah, Yeah..." He walked toward the switch "Fine...I'll just watched tv upstairs..."He grumbled and turned off the light, but not before he took a pic of them like that. He smirked and headed toward his room. 'How cute.' He laughed a bit. 'I always could tell Yazoo had a thing for Cloud, but I didn't think Cloud returned those feelings.' he shrugged, 'eh, who knows?' He then went in his room, shut the door, settled on his bed, and watched tv in a sudden good mood.

--

Kadaj smiled. He had finished viewing all of Denzel's drawings and had e-mailed some of his own to Denzel too. "I really liked them Denzel, I-" He looked over and blinked then smiled warmly. Denzel was in his bed fast asleep. "I really liked them." He said quietly then nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too...it's been a long day.' He pulled off his shirt and kept his blue jeans on. He headed toward the light switch and turned it off and walked toward the bed and settled in beside Denzel. He yawned and smiled, incrediably happy. 'Doesn't really get any better, eh?' He wrapped an arm around Denzel and fell asleep instantly.

----

"N-nii san..." Yazoo's voice was heard in the darkness.   
_  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and let his eyes adjust. He saw Yazoo against him, fast asleep and tried to recall what all had happened. It took him a while but then it all came back. He smirked and watched Yazoo was was practically ripping his shirt off while saying his name over and over. Cloud laughed and shook him awake. Yazoo growled then opened his eyes, expecting it to be Kadaj or Loz. When it was Cloud it really suprised him. He blinked and turned red. 'Oh shit...please please say he didn't just hear that dream...' He turned redder, 'oh god...he so did..' Cloud eskimo kissed Yazoo and smirked. "Yes, I heard it." He said, almost as if he had read his mind. Yazoo gulped. "Er- I uh-" He was cut off by the sudden crush of lips against his. He was wide-eyed and kissed back after a while. Cloud pulled away and said, "Why settle for a dream when you can have the real thing?" He smirked and-_

"Yazoo?" came a confused sounding voice. Cloud shook Yazoo again for about the twentieth time since he'd first heard his name. Yazoo's eyes opened after a while and saw Cloud. He growled. 'Man!! It was a dream...woah...a dream about thinking you were having a dream...so wierd...' he sighed then and felt kinda sad, 'of course its too good to be true...damn all feelings.' Cloud looked worried. "Were you having a nightmare?" He asked(completley clueless, eh?). Yazoo nodded, "y-yeah...real bad one. Cloud smiled gently, "Don't worry...I'm here to protect you always bro." Yazoo nodded slowly, trying to stop blushing. He coughed and cleared his throat. This was getting annoying.

----------

_:D I finished chapter 3 oh and for those who do not know Zealous means like happiness kinda...yarg...anyways :P Finally the story is getting somewhere eh? and yes a very late halloween gift, but oh well!!! XD! I shall soon start working on the next chapter, and I will try to make it longer...ideas very very much appreciated... ' reviews pweez?? as you may also be able to tell I am new at this... . ... Hope I don't suck too much... XD welp I'm out!!_

-Arashi

P.S. I love every one of you that actually reads this... 3!


	5. Unveiling

Unveiling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children or anything._

--------

Light peered in through the windows, signaling it was day. The clock read 9 am, Sunday morning. The house was quiet and tension still lingered, mainly between Yazoo and Denzel. He still couldn't stand him, and doubted he ever could. Cloud had forced himself to not think much of Denzel because it made him feel this strange sad feeling that he still didn't quite understand. He would never accept it as heartbreak. Loz hadn't really been around him, but didn't need to because he'd known Denzel was Kadaj's friend for a while anyways since he'd driven him to places to meet up with him and other boys. Denzel appeared to be happy though, and to Kadaj that's really all that mattered at this point.

----------

Yazoo's eyes slowly opened to the pale pinkish color of flesh. He turned slightly red and gulped. He slowly looked over the chest and looked toward the person and turned redder. Cloud. He held his head, he didn't remember Cloud taking his shirt off last night... He then narrowed his eyes, 'Oh great...must be another fantasy dream.' He rolled his eyes. Of course, why else would he be in Cloud's arms, both shirtless on the couch asleep? A dream of course. He then smirked, "Might as well make the most of it." He said and stroked Cloud's chest with two fingers. It felt so real... He put his head against his chest and narrowed his eyes and kept stroking Cloud's chest. It felt so..._right. _Cloud's eyes started to open. Yazoo sighed and carrassed his chest a bit more, knowing it was soon time to wake up. He felt something on his hand now and looked down. Cloud's hand. He shut his eyes. Busted even in a dream, how fair was that? He sighed and waited to wake up, but didn't. "Y-Yazoo??" Cloud's voice said confused sounding and maybe even a bit of worry in it. Yazoo didn't bother opening his eyes, after all this was a dream, right? Right. Cloud kept his hand on Yazoo's and watched him really confused. 'Is he ok?? Maybe he need to go to the emergency room...' He took his other hand and put it over Yazoo's forehead. He did feel very hot...

"Yazoo," Cloud whispered in his ear, "I don't want you to go back with Loz to college tommorrow, you can later, just for now you need a break." Yazoo shook his head slightly. "Just let me dream in peace.." He whispered. Cloud watched him, "Dream?" He narrowed his eyes a bit confused and worried. 'Maybe he has a worse fever than I thought..' he kept his hand over Yazoo's forehead, "But Yazoo," He began calmly, "You're not dreaming." Yazoo's eyes shot open. He looked at Cloud and turned incrediably red. 'Shit.' He thought. 'How do I get myself out of this one?' he growled, 'There isn't a way out..' He sighed. Cloud laughed a bit. He turned and looked at him, then the question popped back in his head that had been lingering. Why was Cloud shirtless? 'Oh crap...please please don't say I took off his shirt in my sleep...' he turned redder(if that possible XD) and sighed. Cloud smirked, "Whats up with you?" Yazoo pointing to his chest without even looking at him as if saying, 'You really should put a shirt on.' Cloud ruffled his hair, today, he felt playful. Yazoo looked at him and blinked. "C-cloud?" Cloud winked at him, "I got hot, what with you on me all night and all." Yazoo's eyes widened and he coughed and turned away, trying desperately to hide his embarassment. (roles reveresed, eh? X3) Cloud laughed a bit, "Come on, lets go make breakfast." Yazoo nodded and stood. Cloud picked up his shirt off the floor and began putting it on. Yazoo stared at him, this was just too much. Cloud looked at him and blinked, "Aren't you gonna put your shirt on?" He asked. Yazoo jumped, "Erm y-yeah, sorry.." He picked up his shirt and put it on quickly. 'I have to get a hold of myself..' he thought and nodded. They headed to the kitchen, both thinking of what to make.

It took a while to clean the bowls and silverwear enough to be decent enough to eat with, but after that they quickly got done making toast and bacon. Not the most healthy meal, but they'd done it before and they could do it again. Yazoo and Cloud ate in silence. Finally Cloud slammed his orange juice down, making Yazoo jump and look at him, "I think we should go somewhere, just me and you." He said, smiling warmly at him. Yazoo turned pale and looked away, 'worst possible idea at this time..' He thought but instead said, "Sounds great, where do you have in mind?" He gulped, 'Please be normal..please be non-date like...' He kept saying in his head, "The movies." was Clouds answer. Great. Yazoo nodded, "Its a date." He choked out, then really wished he hadn't. He looked at Cloud, "I-its a figure of speech!!" he shouted. Cloud laughed, "I know that."He said. Yazoo nodded, "Right.." He said and stood to go take a shower. He was sweaty from the night and hated that feeling. "You have two hours, hurry I'd like to use the shower too." Cloud said to Yazoo before he left. Yazoo went red while trying to focus on walking...the image of Cloud in the shower popped into his head. He smiled and enjoyed that for a little while. The water falling off him...he giggled a bit. Loz who was standing in front of him because he had just came out of the bathroom gave him a crazy look, "Um...right..." He walked off and shook his head. Yazoo jumped, 'Crap..I so did it again!!' He growled, this was beyond annoying..

He walked into his room and pulled out a black T-shirt that said A.F.I. on it and some black baggy pants with chains on the side, took out some boxers and walked to the shower room and set them down on a chair then stripped and cut the water on and quickly got under the warm water. He shut his eyes, trying desperately to think of _anything_ but Cloud. 'Damn it...warm water doesn't exactly help...' He growled and turned it down to cold. He jumped at first but relaxed. The water droplets felt like tiny needles piercing his flesh...really cold needles...but somehow it felt good... He quickly found himself thinking of Cloud again. Them at the movies..

_Cloud had picked the movie..a romance movie. Yazoo had fought it at first, but decided oh hey whatever. Yazoo went and saved them seats while Cloud bought them candy and drinks. As soon as Cloud came they got quiet and watched the movie. As the movie deepened so did their feelings and Cloud eventually leaned over and kissed Yazoo on the lips. Yazoo kissed back and soon there were tongues involved. Yazoo stretched his hand out and grasped a handful of Cloud's hair. Cloud smiled in the kiss and even though both their lungs felt like they were going to explode they kept kissing. Eventually they parted and panted heavily, both sweating from such close contact. They held eye contact for a long time till someone yelled go get a room. They started watching the movie again and later on in it Yazoo felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to Cloud. Cloud had a skittle in his mouth. A green one. Yazoo's favorite kind. Cloud smirked seductively, eyes clearly saying, you want it, get it. Yazoo smirked and leaned forward-_

A knock was heard on the door, waking Yazoo from his fantasies. "Yazoo, hurry up before I come in there and get you out myself." Cloud called. Yazoo grinned, liking that idea, but knew Cloud meant nothing like the stuff in his fantasy world. "Really?" Yazoo shouted. His dream had obviously made him pretty cocky about himself, "You'll come in here with me butt-naked and pull me out of the shower? Will you dress me too?" He called out. Cloud fake laughed outside the door, "Ha ha, very fun, and yes I will if you don't hurry up!!" Wrong choice of words. "Then do it, I dare you." Yazoo said playfully, "The doors unlocked, its all yours." He smirked and laughed. He had just finished washing out the conditioner in his hair when the door swung open. He turned to it, but barely had enough time to even see who it was when the shower door swung open, at first he expected Loz or Kadaj and that this was all a prank but that was far from who it was. A blue eyed man stared at him, eyes locked with his, smirking. "Told ya." He said, as some water bounced off Yazoo's body and sprinkled against his clothes. Yazoo watched him blankly, thinking this was all a day-dream too. 'Shit now they are making me think they are real!?' He growled, 'I have gone crazy...' Cloud poked his chest, "Not as cocky as before, are you?" He said and smirked. Yazoo turned red for like the tenth time that day, "SHIT, THIS ISN'T A DREAM!!" he yelled. Cloud winked, "Took you long enough, eh?" Yazoo smirked, this was wayyy better than that movie fantasy... Cloud reached and turned off the water. Yazoo pouted, "Hey!!" He whined. Cloud laughed and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him forward, bodies colliding against each others. Yazoo tried to think of something to get all perverted thoughts out of his head but all he came up with was, "A-arent you afraid of getting your clothes wet?" Cloud smirked, "No, I'm about to take a shower anyways." He said. "R-right, then I'll just leave.."Yazoo said. Cloud shook his head, "Oh no you aren't, didnt you dare me to come get you out of the shower, naked, then put your clothes on you?" He asked, pulling off his jacket. Yazoo didn't get this at first, then thought about it..'HE THOUGHT I MEANT HIM NAKED!' "N-NO! I-I DIDN'T MEAN YOU NAKED!!" he said, but it was too late. Cloud smirked at him and pulled off his shirt. This was too much.. Yazoo ran forward and grabbed his clothes, "S-see you when you are done.." He said and ran toward the door, Cloud ran for him, but Yazoo made it just in time. Yazoo shut the door quickly and ran to his room, not really caring at this point if anyone saw.

------

He shook a bit from excitement, 'That was too close...I so almost lunged at him..he was just teasing...I have to gain control...He nodded and slipped on his boxers and pants, lastly putting on his shirt. He lay on his bed and untucked his hair, putting it all over his pillows letting it dry. He shut his eyes, trying to gain control again, but instead he fell asleep.

--

Cloud shook his head, 'Why am I doing this, I don't have feelings for Yazoo..' He shampooed his hair with warm water while thinking, 'Right...?' He nodded, 'Yeah..of course not. I don't think of him in that way in the least bit...then why was I unable to resist doing that...' He gulped. 'Oh no...I think I am starting to..no...no I'm not..!' He shook his head, he'd never let feelings win. It was hard enough resisting Kadaj, he didn't need Yazoo now too. 'I want to be with him so bad...'He finished washing the conditioner out of his hair and stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair. He smirked, 'no...I NEED to be with him...that is till I find out what the heck I'm feeling.' He nodded and wrapped the towel around his waste, grabbed his clothes and headed to Yazoo's room in just a towel. He opened the door and smirked seeing Yazoo on the bed asleep. He shut and locked the door, to prevent anymore Kadaj incidents, then lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around him gently and held to his waist. He licked his cheek, "Yazoo.."He whispered in his ear. Yazoo's eyes slowly opened. He turned his head and let his eyes adjust to the light. He yawned then recognized what he was seeing. "You are so cute when you sleep." Cloud said, smirking. "I wasn't done licking you just yet, but alas you had to wake up..of course I still can-" "W-what are you doing???" Yazoo asked. "Hugging you while in a towel wet basically." He said. Yazoo growled, "I KNOW THAT!" Cloud laughed, "Then why did you ask?" Yazoo growled and looked away. "Want to help me get dressed? We still have an hour." Cloud said, pinching Yazoo's cheek playfully. Yazoo tried to ignore this, "Yes, but we need that hour to get to the movies Nii-san!" He said. Cloud pouted, "You are no fun, Yazoo." He said then sat up and pulled the towel off. Yazoo's head shot toward him and tried desperately to advert his gaze but was unable. Cloud smirked, "Like what you see?" He asked. Yazoo almost nodded, but caught himself thankfully, "Get over yourself." He snapped. Cloud laughed, "Deny it all you want." He said. Yazoo tried to keep his gaze from going downward but he failed miserably, and knew it, so instead he tried to make it not so obvious, but he failed at that too. Cloud _slowly _pulled on his boxers. "I'm sure you miss seeing that." He commented while pulling on his pants. It was a no brainer he knew Yazoo had been staring, anyone could see. Yazoo laughed, "Oh yeah baby, hope to see it again real soon." He said in a joking way and rolled his eyes. Cloud laughed and pulled on his shirt. He tossed something at Yazoo. Yazoo blinked and caught it. A bracelet? He snapped it around his wrists and muttered a thanks. "Lets go!" Cloud said and grabbed his hand, jerking him out of his room, down the stairs, and toward the door.

Instinctively Yazoo went for the car, used to riding in that but Cloud grabbed his hand again and stopped him, shaking his head. Yazoo gave him a confused look, "Then how do we get there?" he asked. "My motorcycle of course!", he said, grinning widely. 'Never been a passenger to one before...cept for the few times Loz managed to steal my keys before I noticed..' He nodded, "Er...ok...Nii-san." Cloud walked over and started the motorcycle. Yazoo followed and climbed on, holding loosely to Cloud's waist. Cloud shot off quickly, at a fast pace. He obviously wasn't worried much about cops. Then again, there weren't many out at this time.

----

Kadaj yawned and woke up. He sat up rubbing his eyes, "Did you sleep alright, Denzel?" He asked, feeling for him beside him but felt nothing. "D-Denzel?" He looked around, confused now. 'Was all that a dream...' he felt his head. He shook his head and stood up. 'No, it wasn't...I know that much. I'll just check downstairs for him.' He opened the door to his room and walked out, shutting it behind him. He walked past Yazoo's room, noticing he wasn't home. He raised an eyebrow but thought nothing else of it and slowly walked down the stairs. It was dark in the house right now. No one had left on any lights at all. He walked through the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. He walked toward it and picked it up, reading it,

_Dead Kadaj,_

It's me Cloud. Yazoo and I are going to spend the day together then go to the movies. I'll be back home at around tenish. If not that early don't get worried. I left you and Denzel some breakfast and three microwavable meals for you guys plus Loz. I know Loz doesn't wake up in time for breakfast. Well enjoy your breakfast, cya later.

Cloud(Nii-san)

He smiled a bit, he was glad they were going to spend time together, 'but where are they going before the movies...its only 10:30 am. The movies don't start until 7 PM...eh who knows with Nii-san...' He shrugged, 'but that doesn't explain where Denzel is!' He grabbed a piece of toast and ate on it while walking around looking for Denzel. 

------------

Yazoo had been forced to hold tighter to Cloud because he purposely made the ride rough, and Yazoo knew it. He had his head burried in Cloud's back and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. People who drove by shot them wierd looks. Yazoo couldn't blame them. It must have looked really really wierd to normal people...Most things they did looked wierd to normal people. It had been that way since forever so Yazoo had gotten used to it by now. He looked ahead and saw they were entering the dead part of the city. What could Cloud possibly want here? He thought about it for a bit. Tifa. (I DONT CARE WHERE THE HECK 7TH HEAVEN IS LOCATED IN THIS FANFIC IT IS LOCATED IN DEAD PART OF CITY!! I love you all.) He rolled his eyes. Tifa had had a crush on Cloud since she first met him, which was since Yazoo could remember. He hated the looks she gave him. Cloud never seemed to notice, but he did. They always got his blood boiling...of course he never said anything about it. They parked and Cloud pried Yazoo's hands off and got off and stretched. Yazoo jumped off, but didn't bother stretching. He was too busy looking for Tifa.

"CLOUDIE-SAN!!!" Came an excited womans screech. Yazoo knew right away it was that sick, twisted, red eyed freak Tifa... He tried his hardest not to attempt to glare a hole through her. It was very hard though. Tifa didn't seem to notice him though, so it didn't really matter. She was too focused on **HIS** Nii-san. Yazoo stayed close to Cloud watching Tifa approach. Cloud nodded and smiled, "Tifa. How is business?". Tifa shrugged, "Dead as always, but I get by...Yuffie has been staying around helping out. She's great." She smiled warmly at Cloud. Yazoo mentally cursed. Tifa grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a "friendly" gesture. "How about you, Cloud? How have you been? Is it hard taking care of the kids-" "We aren't kids, Tifa. Even Kadaj could survive on his own if needed." Yazoo interrupted. Tifa looked over at him, "Yazoo!! Oh, I apologize, I didn't see you there!" Tifa exclaimed. Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Big suprise.." he mumbled. Tifa then wrapped her arms around one of Cloud's, "Drinks on the house!" She exclaimed and drug him into the bar. Yazoo growled and followed, feeling like a useless dog.

--

Denzel hummed quietly and put more clothes into the washing machine. He'd been doing chores all morning including: Dusting the living room, mopping the hardwood floors, vacumning the carpets, scrubbing down the kitchen and the bathrooms, and now everyone's laundry. He didn't complain though, after all this wasn't even really his home.

"Denzel!!" Kadaj called.

Denzel smirked a bit, "Laundry room Kadaj-San!" He yelled. Kadaj's head appeared around a corner. He smiled warmly and walked up to his beloved Denzel, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his back in a gesture of love. Denzel blushed lightly and put more clothes in, having just a few more to go. "I see you are in a good mood, Kadaj-san." He said gently. Kadaj nodded and stayed in the position he was in. "I wanted to wake up to you though." He said. Denzel laughed a bit, "Tommorrow you shall. I promise." He said then poured laundry detergent into the machine, shut the door to it, and turned it on. He set the timer to stop in thirty minutes, he may add more time, it depended. He then lightly grabbed Kadaj's arms and turned around and embraced him in a warm hug. Kadaj burried his head in Denzel's chest, one arm wrapped around Denzel, and the other clinging to his shirt. Denzel kissed him on the forehead lightly, "Good morning Kadaj." He said gently. "Good morning Nii-san." Kadaj replied. Denzel's eyes widened, "W-what?" Kadaj gulped. Oops... "Er...Denzel-kun!!" he choked out.

--

Stepping into the bar it was barely lit, making it hard to adjust your eyes. Smoke was all in the room, making it even harder to see. The place reaked of alchohol and the smoke burnt your eyes. Yazoo couldn't believe someone could actually work here. He was having a hard time not choking. Cloud, on the other hand, seemed to be totally unaffected by all this. 'Unbelievable..' Yazoo thought, watching him as Cloud seemed to like being near Tifa. He shook his head while she pulled Cloud to a seat near the bar. Yazoo casually sat down beside Cloud and put his head on his hand, elbow on the bar, wondering how much longer they'd have to be here.. "HEY BLACKIE WHERE'S MY DRINK!?", bellowed an unfriendly drunkard who'd apparently been waiting a while. Tifa just chuckled, "Calm down you big baby," she said as she walked behind the bar feeling a decent sized glass up with beer, "It's not like I forgot about you, Cid." She said and slid his drink to him. Cid made an unfriendly noise and took a greedy sip of his beer, "Could have fooled me." he mumbled to himself. Cloud peered at Cid, "He hasn't changed a bit." He commented with amusement to Tifa. Tifa laughed and winked, "Well guys are guys."

--

Denzel's blue eyes narrowed, "What did you mean by Nii-san..Say isn't that what you call Cloud?" Kadaj gulped and looked away, "N-no.." Denzel watched him silently, "Do you have something for your brother?" There was a painful silence. "No. It's nothing like that." Kadaj finally said quietly, why was it though that he somehow didn't beileve that himself. Denzel caught the look in his eye..The unsureness. "Kadaj, whether or not you love him is your choice. Just know that I'll still always love you and only you." Denzel whispered, sounding sad. Kadaj looked up at him with confused eyes, "Denzel please don't think that." 

There was a shifting upstairs meaning that Loz had finally woken up, leaving his bed messy.

Denzel just shook his head and let go of Kadaj, walking out of the room. "I'm going to go make everyones bed." Denzel called out, though he really just wanted something to get his mind off of everything. Anything. Kadaj looked at the ground, "Am I starting to get feelings for Cloud?" He whispered, eyes soft. He stayed silent in thought for a minute then balled up his fist in anger, "No!" 'I don't. I DON'T!' He kept saying in his mind, having an arguement with himself. 'Damn it!' He said then let out a sigh and dropped to the ground on his knees. He put his hands on the ground and kept his head down, starting to feel tears. He bit his lip in realization. 'I do..'

--

Yazoo growled, finally just pissed. Tifa and Cloud had been talking for over two hours now. Not a single word was offered towards him and he was tired of it. He planned on just walking home, Cloud wouldn't notice after all. He was too busy admiring Tifa's whole being. Yazoo shook his head, jealous, and slid off his seat. Cloud didn't glance at him. The silverette glanced at him, he'd hoped Cloud would have proved him wrong. 'Oh well.' he thought and walked past many drunks that shouting junk at him that he couldn't understand due to their slurred words, so he just finally ignored them and snuck outside, slamming the door shut behind him, not wanting that putrid air to slink out. He inhaled the air he'd been missing so terribly. 'Wow you never realize how much you can miss something so natural.' he thought to himself then thought he caught very faint music..

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

'That's a 30 Seconds To Mars song..' Yazoo thought to himself, 'hn..Oh yeah, I forgot tonight and tommorrow is Music Shot.' Music Shot occured once a year, where the talented singers would line up and sing their favorite song. They goal was to sound as close as you could to them, and see if your instruments could match up. It was pretty tricky and most got laughed off the stage. Luckily for most you could take an artists lyrics and sing them your way, with different instruments or whatever, which was really just showing off your voice.

Yazoo smirked and flipped open his cell phone, dialing a number, 'This will get me noticed by Cloud for sure.'

_So beautiful, beautiful..._

-----------  
What could Yazoo be thinking? P

Yay!! I finally finished! Yes, I know most of you want to kill me for the incrediably long wait and I'm sorry!! T//T I had a writers block..  
That and people message me every five seconds on msn -, so finally I'm just like, Wow, I'll appear offline and work on a new chapter!  
So I did. 3. I apologize about twenty times over guys, I'm truly sorry. Good news though, I'm working on two stories at once now. )

My latest is based on Vampire Plague, which is a very great book by the talented author Sebastian Rook. It's more of a calmer approach to vampires though, due to it being acceptable for the younger teens.  
Does that matter to me? No.

My fic will still be rated T. :B  
Why? Well Ben and Jack make the cutest damn couple ever! . Anyways back to SOML..  
I'm going to try to update more often, you may message me any time and tell me to get my act together! )  
Thank you to all my lovely viewers, I hope you'll still read this fic. -hugs-  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Cam(Yoharashi)

P.S. REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR MY HEALTH!! ;D  
Oh and if you have any suggestions let me know!!


End file.
